You Can't Change the Past
by cbaty
Summary: Edward and Jasper had a one night experience that one of them forgot and one could never forget. One night changed them both forever and led them on the paths they wonder now. You can't change the past but can you learn from it start something new...something better. This is an M/M romance. There will be mature adult situations in later chapter. Under 18 please do not continue. E/J
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Surprise! I have been so touched by those of you who have been asking for a new E/J story from me. I really appreciate those of you who stuck with me through so much. So while I am between waiting for edits and finishing my next to be published book, I thought why not write a new fan fic. **

**First I want to say a really big thank you to Mrs. Agget for doing a terrific beta job for me on this first chapter. She keeps me smiling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight, not the characters, not the locals or anything directly pertaining to Twilight and Ms. Meyers. I do however own the idea for this story and the direction it may take.**

**Warning: This story contains M/M romance between consenting adults. Please leave now if this is not your cup of tea or you are under the age of 18. There will be lemons in future chapters. **

Chapter 1

EPOV

Nothing, absolutely nothing should attract me to the man bent over the front end of my car. But there it was…fire burning in my veins, making the blood rush to my cock as I watched him. I told myself he was not my type.

He had dirty blond hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail at the nape of his slender neck. Loose tendrils flew around his head where they had escaped the confines he had tried to make on them. A tee shirt that looked like it was two sizes too small clung to every sweaty inch of his arms and back. Muscles bunched and rippled in those tan arms. I could see just a hint of barbed wire inked along his biceps at the edge of the sleeves. His back muscles stretched as he leaned into the engine a little farther. That's when I noticed a little glimpse of skin above a pair of threadbare jeans and the ass they were covered.

I pulled at the collar of my Jeffrey Beene white dress shirt, loosening my tie. Had it gotten hotter in the garage, or was I uncomfortable because of the man in front of me who was oblivious to the raving that was going on in my head? Shit!

He lifted one leg and put his brown…no they were black but covered in mud…boots on the bumper of my Audi. God damn, how could the material in those jeans stretch that much without ripping apart? I adjusted my growing problem and prayed that I could calm myself down before he finished whatever the hell he was doing under the hood and turned to face me.

Moving his right hand, he pushed the hair out of his face and that's when I saw the flash of light reflecting off the hooped earring dangling against his skin and damned if there wasn't more ink, too. Something in dark blue was etched down the tendon running from behind his ear to below his stood up suddenly, stretched his back out, and twisted his head from shoulder to he turned to face me, I realized it was the first time I'd actually seen his face.

I'd been on the phone with my boss, explaining why I was going to be late this morning, when he had first come into the garage to look at my car. Carlisle Cullen could be a son of bitch when he wasn't getting his way and being late for any reason was not acceptable. When it came to his employees, being family made no difference to Carlisle.

The man before me was drop dead gorgeous. His face was covered in two or three day's worth of scruff. The shadow of the beard gave his face depth and made his cheeks appear hollowed out and sharp. The hair that had escaped the strained pony tail hung in loose tendrils all around his face. His neck was long and graceful with a predominant Adam's apple that drew my eyes. I watched it bob as he swallowed and cleared his throat.

As soon as I heard that noise, my attention was immediately drawn to his eyes. They were crystalline blue. Not like the sky or even water in a clear blue lake. More like…ice. I didn't think I'd ever seen a color like that on human before. Dogs, yeah. Alaskan huskies had that color of blue. It was then that I noticed they were hard and cold and looking at me with disgust.

"The least you could do is listen to me when I speak to you, Mr. Cullen." His words, spoken with venom, stung me and I didn't understand why. I didn't even know this man, did I? How could he so obviously loathe me?

"I'm sorry," I said, confused by the tension coming from him.

"Yeah, I already know that. Look, I don't want to be anywhere around you anymore than you want to be around me, so let's just cut the bullshit." He grabbed a rag that was lying on the shelf next to my car.

"I'm going to have to keep the car. Pete can hook you up with a rental while we order the part I need to fix the problem." He turned and walked toward the main office, never giving me a chance to say a word.

Stunned, I watched him stop and talk to Pete at the front desk before he headed into a door behind the desk and closed it loudly. What the hell just happened? Did I know this angry man? I tried to place where I may have met him before but I just couldn't.. He obviously knew me from somewhere or thought he did. One thing was sure; I no longer had my earlier problem. My cock was completely flaccid at this point. And the blood that was burning for that man a few moments before was now coursing through me, fueling my rage.

Who the hell did he think he was? No one and I mean _no one_ talks to me like that. I straightened my tie and pushed back the sides of my hair. After composing myself, I stomped back into the front office area where Pete was ready with the information about a rental car. I cut him off before he could give me the details.

"Look. Mr. Asshole out there was about the rudest person I have ever met in my life. If he's your example of the best man for a job, then I think maybe I need to be speaking to the manager." My voice must have been a little louder and a little harsher than I had expected it to be. Pete jumped back from the desk and looked at me with wide startled eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he infuriated me and he didn't even tell me what the hell was wrong with my car," I said lightening my voice and hopefully get my point across without chewing the poor guys head off.

"I know there was an older gentleman who used to manage this place…Whitlock. I remember now, his name was Mr. Whitlock. He was a great old man. Knew a lot about cars and he was always so kind and helpful to people. How about I speak with him?" I asked, feeling some relief at remembering the kindly older man and wondering why I hadn't seen him when I came in today.

Pete shuffled from one foot to another and looked at the door behind the desk, which had a plate on it that read "Manager". His eyes became soft and he almost looked like he might cry. I hadn't noticed before just how young he was, probably no more than nineteen or twenty. Funny how when you reach that thirty year mark someone that age seems so young.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Gramps passed away two months ago. We all miss him around here. People just liked him and yeah, well, he's been missed by just about everyone." The kid looked so sad. I felt really sorry for his loss though that didn't mean that jackass mechanic could talk to me like that and get away with it. If we treated people like that at the bank, we'd be closed in no time.

"He was a nice man and I'm sorry for your loss, but that man out there really needs to learn how to deal with customers. Do you have a new manager now?"

"Yeah, my Uncle Jasper he took over when Gramps died."

"Well, why don't you get him for me and maybe we can straighten this whole thing out."

'Well…you see…Uncle Jasper…he-" The kid stopped talking when the door with the "Manager" sign on it suddenly flew open.

"Pete! What the hell is he still doing here? You should have had Jacob bring around one of the Audi Q4's for him. He's used to driving the best." He sneered those last few words in my direction.

"Look, you don't have to yell at the kid like that. I want to talk to the Manager and I want to talk to him right now."

The gorgeous brooding man suddenly smiled. Not a smirk or a half assed "_so there"_ sort of smile, a beautiful smile that crinkled the edges of those crystalline blue eyes and allowed a deep dimple to pop out on either side of his mouth. Then he reached a hand stained with grease across the desk as if to shake one of my hands.

"That would be me, Mr. Cullen. My name is Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock."

JPOV

The jackass didn't remember me. Of course, he wouldn't. It had been ten years. Ten long years but I had remembered him. Edward Masen Cullen had stormed into and out of my life in one night, leaving behind a destruction that it took me years to get over. If I were being honest with myself, and I wasn't; I'd have to admit I still wasn't over it.

It wasn't that Cullen was any different than any other guy born with a silver spoon in his mouth, the rich bastard. But when I had first seen him on campus at Seattle University, I had wanted him to be different. It nearly broke me when I found out just how wrong I had been about him.

Nobody's first sexual experience should be with a bunch of drunk off their asses frat boys. It wasn't all Cullen's fault. I had been naive and just plain stupid. It still pissed me off to no end just how much of a fool I had been. One night had changed me forever.

Stripping off the grease monkey clothes, I replaced them with my dress shirt and slacks. When I'd seen Cullen walking into the lobby earlier, I'd quickly called Peter at the desk and told him to take care of Mr. Cullen. "Tell him you'll get your best mechanic on it right away." I'd almost added, "I don't want to talk to the asshole." I stopped myself because the kid was too nosy and who knows what he would have told his mom. The last thing I needed was for my sister, Rose, to get wind of this. For some unknown reason, she assumed that every detail of my personal life was open to her for discussion and intervention.

She had been a great help when Dad passed away and left this shop to the two of us. Her knowledge of finance and bookkeeping were going to keep us afloat. I was a damn good mechanic, but dealing with people? Not so much. I was learning to be the polite front end manager type but getting my hands dirty with the cars, that's where my heart lay.

My mind drifted back to the problem of Cullen. How he ended up in my shop after all this time was a mystery. Maybe he'd seen the sign on the highway when he started having trouble with the car. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Masen Finance had branches in every little podunk town up and down the coast with a main headquarters in Seattle. Maybe he was visiting the office for daddy dearest on his way back there. Why he was here didn't matter. Getting him on his way was the most important thing at the moment. The fact that I didn't have the damn part I needed in stock pissed me off too. That only meant another delay in getting the man out of my shop and out of my life.

Stopping before the mirror, I took a long look at myself. I could see my hair needed to be done again. The mousy brown was showing through the pale blond I preferred. I made a note to call Rose about saving a night to do it soon. She'd argue with him like she always did, but it wouldn't matter. I'd stopped being that shy brunette with gray eyes a long time ago. Hair dye and contacts made that Jasper disappear. In his place, a blue eyed blond surfaced. He wasn't as nice as the old Jasper, but the new Jasper didn't get his heart broken...ever.

I had my hand on the door knob when Edward Cullen's voice carried through the air. He was yelling at Pete._ Fuck no_! I wasn't going to stand for that arrogant son of a bitch yelling at the kid. I pulled the door open wide and stepped through.

"Pete! What the hell is he still doing here? You should have had Jacob bring around one of the new Audi Q4's for him. He's used to driving the best." I sneered those last few words in his direction.

"Look, you don't have to yell at the kid like that. I want to talk to the Manager and I want to talk to him right now," he shouted right back at me.

I gave him my best office manager smile, even letting my dimples pop out. Then I offered him my hand across the desk before I spoke.

.

"That would be me, Mr. Cullen. My name is Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock. Bill Whitlock was my father. The kid told you he passed. My sister and I are the new owners. If you have a problem, I'll be glad to help you with it." I continued to smile at him. He couldn't mistake the way those last words came out. Even I could hear the icy tinge of hate that touched each word.

I felt Pete shiver where he stood close to me. I hadn't meant to scare the kid. That thought alone caused me to soften my tone when I spoke to him again.

"Pete, I can handle this. It's okay. Go take a break after you tell Jacob to bring the black Audi around for Mr. Cullen." I smiled at my nephew, trying to ease the worry etched on his young face. He wasn't used to seeing me this angry. He relaxed and nodded before he took off through the door leading out into the garage. Gathering my emotions, I faced the man on the other side of the desk.

"There are two parts that I don't have in stock. They are expensive and rarely need to be replaced, especially on a new vehicle like yours. If I had to guess, I'd say the parts had been replaced with defective ones. Probably by someone changing your oil. They have to be shipped from overseas. I would think three days by air, and of course there be an extra charge for that. Once I have the parts, we'll have the car back to new before you know it."

I could see the look of astonishment on Edward's face and I chuckled to myself. He really didn't know which way was up right now. He was still so damn good looking. Age had only added a few fine lines around his mouth and eyes, making him look a little less arrogant than the last time I had seen him. _Don't go there Jasper_, I told myself.

Thankfully, I saw the sleek black 2013 Audi Q4 pull up out front. Jacob Black walked through the front door and threw the keys to me with a wink. Edward didn't miss it. His eyes widened at the exchange.

"If you'd like to leave your business card, I'll have Pete call you as soon as the parts get here." I waited for him to let everything sink in. He reached into his hip pocket and pulled out his wallet. Extracting his card, he picked up a pen on the counter and wrote something on the back of it. When he was done, he slid it across the flat surface to me with two fingers.

"My personal number is on the back," he said carefully, then added, "Have we met before?" His voice was deeper now. Talking at a normal level instead of yelling, it sounded rough, sexy. Now I was shivering.

It stunned me for a moment, just how much he could still affect me. And the simple fact that he really did not remember me angered me to my very core. The smile I offered him this time wasn't a business smile or very nice.

"I don't think I've had that pleasure," I answered through gritted teeth. "Good day, Mr. Cullen. Pete will call you when your car is ready." I turned and quickly headed back into my office, slamming the door behind me.

Slumping against the door, I cursed at myself for letting him get to me. A dish sitting on the table by the door exploded against the far wall before I even realized I'd thrown it.

"Not now! I will not think about him or that night here. Not here! Later! When I'm alone!" I growled the words under my breath. "Much, much later!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. First off let me say thank you for all the favorite story nods and follows, this story has received already. And your reviews were wonderful, thank you for those too! I really do appreciate that you would spend your time reading one of my stories.**

**A special thank you to Mrs. Agget and all the help she is giving me. She has been a amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight, not the characters, not the locals or anything directly pertaining to Twilight and Ms. Meyers. I do however own the idea for this story and the direction it may take.**

**Warning: This story contains M/M romance between consenting adults. Please leave now if this is not your cup of tea or you are under the age of 18. There will be lemons in future chapters. **

Chapter 2

EPOV

"Seth, I can't. I'm sorry but I just don't want to hurt you." Edward rolled over on his back, covering his face with his left arm.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Edward."

Edward sighed and turned to face his best friend and sometimes lover.

Seth pushed his long black hair away from his face and over his shoulders as he sat up in bed.

"You are not going to hurt me by topping me. You are not James or Mike and it happened ten years ago. It's time to get over this and move on," Seth reached for his cigarettes on the nightstand beside the bed before he continued. "What brought the nightmares back anyway? And don't try to tell me you aren't having them. You only get like this when the dreams are bad."

Edward watched Seth hold the pack in his hand and reach for his lighter. Seth must have recognized the look on his face and he put the cigarettes and lighter away, then opened his arms. Edward immediately closed the distance between them and snuggled into Seth's warm embrace. Laying his head on Seth's smooth, hairless chest Edward could feel the other man's heart beating.

"Sorry I spoiled the mood," Edward said softly.

"It's okay," Seth answered, rubbing his fingers lightly up and down Edwards arm and shoulder. "It'll come back." Seth snickered and pointed at his cock. "See!" Seth bobbed his cock at Edward.

Chuckling at his friends positive attitude, Edward realized that was what had attracted him to Seth from the very beginning. Well that and the _fuck the world _point of view that he'd had even as a green freshman in college.

Edward had been a senior when they'd met and was deeply involved with James. That relationship was doomed from the start and having Seth as a friend eased some of the pain as things became progressively worse during the fall semester of his senior year. Seth stood by him and helped him put his life back together, especially after that dreadful Halloween masquerade party. He even encouraged him to get help with the nightmares that plagued him from that night and the issues he had with his father.

Eventually Edward got over James, finally seeing him for what he really was, and graduation finally came around. Things began to take a different turn with Seth. Over the next two years while Edward had gone to work at Masen Financial with his father, Carlisle Cullen, Seth continued at college. They tried dating. Then they tried sex.

The problem was that Seth was open and willing to try anything...everything, and Edward just couldn't do some of the things Seth wanted. Edward had a huge fear of topping. It terrified him and he had James to thank for that. Seth understood and didn't mind at first but eventually it made things very uncomfortable between them. The romance didn't survive. The friendship did.

Eventually they became very close friends again-friends with an additional benefit on occasion.

It had worked for them. They were closer now than they had ever been. Seth had been involved in one serious relationship during the years since they'd first met. It had ended without much drama and Seth didn't seem to be too upset when the other guy moved on.

For Edward, there had been no serious relationships since James. Only a few times, he'd managed to have more than one date with a guy. Office romances hadn't worked for him either. Starting something with Mike Newton had been a complete failure. When the stress of work and his father got to be too much or he was just too lonely, he'd visit a club he knew in Seattle. Edward finally decided that he just wasn't cut out for a relationship and if he needed more than a quick fuck or a mutual blow job, there was always Seth.

Seth had been quiet for awhile. He was letting Edward be lost in his own thoughts, setting things straight in his mind, and Edward appreciated that Seth knew him that well. It was so quiet that Edward jumped when Seth quietly said his name.

"Edward."

"Yeah."

"I've met someone." Seth's voice sounded cautious in the darkness of Edward's bedroom, hesitant to reveal this truth to his friend.

"Someone new?"

"Yes. He's from La Push, actually." Seth slapped Edwards shoulder and pushed him away. "Stop laughing, you asshole! I'm being serious." 

"You went home to visit Leah and met a gay guy there," Edward laughed, shoving his friend back. "Come on, you know that's funny. You left the Quilitte Village because you said you were the only gay guy there."

"So, I guess I wasn't the only one after all." Seth was pouting. Edward could hear it in his words. Seth was a professional pouter as far as Edward was concerned. No one did it better. Edward leaned forward, nipped the bottom lip that Seth had stuck out, then kissed him soundly.

"I was going to tell you in the morning. I've never met anyone like him before." There was something different, deeper than Edward had ever heard in Seth's voice before. There was awe.

Edward nudged his friend. "So, what's dream guys name and what does he do?"

"Paul," Seth sighed softly when he said the name. "He's a teacher at the rez school. Fourth grade. Says he likes that age 'cause they haven't learned to be smart asses just yet."

Edward could feel the smile on Seth's face as it was lying against his hair. He knew his friend was happy.

"How come this is the first I've heard of this?" Edward asked.

"You've seemed down a lot lately. I know things have gotten worse at the office since your old man, '_Chief Asshole_', rehired Newon. Is that when the nightmares started up again?" I knew Seth could feel me tense with his question.

"No, it wasn't Mike," Edward answered then continued, "It was after James came to the office on the pretense of seeing Mike. I can only assume that Mike called him. They've always been close."

"What the hell, Edward?" Seth jerked his head up. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Edward sat up and pushed himself out of Seth's warm embrace. He missed it as soon as he did.

"I'm tired of being a wimp, Seth! Tired of being the guy who is...he called me gutless! James said I was gutless and worthless." The last sentence came out as a whisper.

Seth's comforting arms encircled Edward again. Soft kisses were peppered on Edward's temple.

"You are neither a wimp nor gutless. God damn it, you face Carlisle Cullen on a daily basis, in the office and in your personal life. There is no way in hell you are gutless."

Edward felt the embrace from Seth tighten with each word he spoke. It gave him strength. It made him realize just how lucky this Paul guy was and he hoped he knew it. He also hoped that the man wouldn't come between the friendship that he treasured with Seth. Not for the first time, he wished like hell that there could have been more with Seth but knew that wasn't meant for them.

"Guess you're telling me this because he doesn't want to share."

"Ah...no. It's more like...I want to...Edward...damn it...I can't think when you're..." Seth's head dropped back against the headboard and he groaned loudly. Edward had slipped his hand under the sheet and had grabbed Seth's cock.

"What was that?" Edward teased. He knew Seth was a sucker for a warm hand fisted tightly around his shaft, pumping the skin slowly up and down. Edward knew exactly how the other man liked to be touched.

"Just a little faster...oh...yeah...that's it. Edward," Seth moaned as his hips began to move up and down in the same rhythm as Edward's hand on his cock.

Edward flicked his tongue over the nipple closest to him. Pleasing Seth had always been such a turn on for him. He enjoyed it almost as much as the man on the receiving end.

"SHIT!" Seth shouted.

Edward could do this for his friend. He wanted to do this for Seth one more time. Then he could let him go and maybe one of them would finally find real happiness. 

JPOV

"_Bodies"_ was not Jasper's usual hangout. Most of the time, he liked bars with a little more class. This was a meat market, plain and simple. He watched as boys, barely legal enough to get in the door, ground against each other blatantly on the dance floor. Colored lights bleached their naked torsos and made the sweat on their skin glisten. The music was deafening and most of it was picked for its exaggerated beat.

Probably the most offensive thing about this club was the _"Gallery" _on the left side of the wide dance floor. It was the official observation pit. Men of all ages, sizes, and relationship statuses watched the twinks as they strutted their stuff and danced provocatively. Yeah, it was a meat market.

Some of the men came to watch and then go sit in their cars and jerk off before going home to their wives. Others would pick up someone for a quickie in the men's room or a dark corner or a parked car if they could make it that far. No one was here to find love or a lasting relationship. It was all about the instant gratification of a carnal desire, which was exactly what Jasper was looking for. Though he wasn't desperate enough to hang out in the Gallery, he sat at the bar watching the crowds on the floor and in the Gallery sipping his Captain Morgan slowly.

He was surprised to see the place this crowded on a Tuesday night. The club was always busy but this early in the week was a rarity. It was okay with him...it just made for better pickings.

He'd been in a foul mood all afternoon. Most of the staff had been giving him a wide berth for the last two days. Every second he had spent working on Edward Cullen's car left him edgier and moodier. Even Peter was staying clear and Jasper knew the kid idolized him. He knew he had to do something to get rid of this anger, so here he was looking for someone to help him burn it off.

A familiar sizzle slithered up his spine when warm lips touched the side of his neck. Garrett.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" The man asked as he mounted the stool next to Jasper and nodded toward the barman.

Taking another sip of his drink then sitting the glass on the bar, Jasper answered, "I could ask you the same thing. It's a school night isn't it?"

Garrett Walters had been as close to a relationship as Jasper had ever had. A professor at UW, head chair of the American History department, he fit the part to a tee. Tall, slender, dark brown shaggy hair that always seemed to be in disarray, and the oddest color of golden brown eyes that Jasper had ever seen. He was a hot fuck for sure. Jasper's dick began to throb achingly. Garrett could be great for what ailed him at the moment.

"Wanna dance?" Garrett asked after throwing back his entire drink in one shot. His Adam's apple bobbed slowly as he swallowed and Jasper's cock jerked.

"Sure."

The music was too loud for talking but the rhythm worked miracles on Jasper's mood. As his hips swirled and his body swayed, the anger he'd been carrying for days seeped away. His eyes closed and he let himself drift. His body felt lighter...at ease. He hadn't realized just how bad he'd needed this. Garrett's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Warm rum flavored lips touched his. They kissed him softly. Garrett must have groaned. Jasper couldn't hear the rumble but he felt the vibration against the sensitive skin of his lips. Garrett pulled away, causing Jasper to open his eyes.

"Damn, would you look at that?" Garrett looked to his left, nodding so Jasper would look too.

Two twinks were wrapped so tightly together they could have been one person. Each boy had his hands in the others back pockets, gripping the other body like a life line. Neither wore shirts and their chests pressed tightly together. The rhythm of their dance was slightly off. It didn't take rocket scientist to realize they were grinding their cocks together. The blond of the two had his head lolled back. You could see it on his face the instant his orgasm began.

"Shit!" Garrett murmured against the side of Jaspers neck, where he had been licking and sucking while he watched the show.

The black haired boy watched his partner fall apart in his embrace. Then his eyes suddenly widened , his mouth formed a single word, then he screamed out.

Jasper and Garrett could clearly hear the shouted "FUCK!", though most of the moving bodies on the dance floor didn't. Katy Perry's "Roar" had just come on and the music was now more than deafening. On top of that, several loud voices were singing along to the lyrics.

Garrett pressed his own cock against Jasper's, causing him to suck in a deep breath. It felt so damned good. Jasper's fingers dug into the skin just above Garrett's pants waist band. His shirt had worked loose and hung half in and half out of them. Jasper helped it the rest of the way out, then stroked the skin exposed to him. Garrett pressed his body closer to Jasper's.

They danced on, pressing closer together until Jasper could swear he felt the predominantly large head of Garrett's cock pressed tightly against him. He groaned, wanting more, needing more.

"My place is closer," Garrett's voice was rough when he spoke. His hot panting breaths in Jasper's ear caused a familiar tingling all over Jasper's body.

Jasper wrapped his hands on either side of Garrett's face, looking him straight in the eyes. He wanted this, needed it, but he didn't want Garrett getting the wrong idea.

As if reading his mind, Garrett said, "It's okay Jasper. I know I want you now. Tomorrow has nothing to do with it."

Jasper kissed Garrett roughly, seizing control and giving them both a little prequel of what was waiting on them when they made it to Garrett's. _If they made it to Garrett's._

Wrapping his arms around Garrett's waist, Jasper headed them for the door, stopping at the bar long enough for them to settle up their bills. They both needed the cool down. No sense in losing control like those twinks on the dance floor when they had a comfortable bed waiting for them only moments away. Garrett turned to Jasper and smiled at him. Returning the grin, Jasper grabbed Garrett's hand and started for the door. A voice out of his past froze his blood in his veins.

"Nice show out there. You two wouldn't want a little third action tonight would you?" The voice was sleazy and made Jasper's skin crawl. He turned to face the man behind the voice.

He leaned with his back against the bar, one leg stretched out in front of him. The other was bent at the knee and resting on the bar foot rail behind him. Mousey no color brown hair was pulled back tight from his face into a stubby ponytail at his neck. The years had not been kind to this man. Shit brown eyes ogled Jasper from head to toe and back. His tongue slid out and licked his too thin bottom lip. Jasper shivered.

"So? Are you interested in a three way?" James Archer asked, a sneer on his face.

Jasper was stunned. Wasn't it bad enough that Cullen had walked back into his life? At least he had been a gentleman. Now this asshole was standing right in front of him.

Realization flashed through Jasper's mind. He didn't recognize Jasper. James was either too drunk or just too plain stupid to make the connection between the boy Jasper had been ten years ago and the man he was now. Jasper relaxed, squeezed Garrett's hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles tenderly but his eyes never left James.

"I'm sorry, that just isn't going to happen...ever," Jasper said, smiling sweetly. "We definitely don't do pussy!"

Turning abruptly before James could react, Jasper pulled Garrett through the bar crowd, out the door and into the night, a very satisfied smile on his face the entire way. Getting to Garrett's place was going to come quickly at this pace.

Two hours later, Jasper rolled over, stretched carefully, and slid from the bed. He removed the now used condom and dropped it in the trash bin in the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water. The reflection in the mirror was satisfying. He was relaxed. He felt good. Sex with Garrett had been a good thing.

Returning to the bed, he handed Garrett the cloth then started pulling on his clothes.

"Do you have to go already?" Garrett's voice sounded disappointed.

Jasper knew this was coming. He didn't want to hurt Garrett but he couldn't stay. So, he lied.

"Not this time. I've got an early appointment in the morning."

Jasper didn't have to see the other man's face to know that Garrett had been hoping for a different outcome, even though he knew better from the start.

"Who was that guy in the bar tonight?"

The question came out of nowhere like a punch to the gut.

"Jasper?"

"An asshole," Jasper mumbled.

"True," Garrett chuckled then said, "But there was more to it than that. I could feel the animosity overtake you. Hatred is a strong emotion and it was clear you hated that man."

Jasper really did not want to open up this can of worms. Not now that he was finally feeling so much better.

"Garrett, it was long before I met you and it's better left there. Please," Jasper added, hoping the other man would let it go.

Garrett squeezed then patted Jasper's thigh. "Alright but you know I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

Jasper shook his head, agreeing but knowing he'd never tell his friend. He didn't want him to know what an idiot he'd been back then. Standing up beside the bed, Jasper pulled on his jeans and slipped his feet into his boots. Garrett slapped his ass playfully and laughed when Jasper yelped.

"Don't stay away so long. Next time you come to Seattle, call me and we'll meet on purpose instead of by accident. Okay?" 

Jasper leaned across the bed and kissed his friend...ex lover...tenderly. He didn't respond this time. He left Garrett's question hanging open.

The long drive back to Port Angeles was boring at three in the morning. Jasper rehashed everything that had gone on for the last week. Seeing Edward again had brought all the pain of that night back. It was so long ago, he thought he was over the hurt and disappointment. And if he was being honest with himself, and he didn't want to be, his attraction to Edward was just as strong now as it had been then. And just like it was then, Edward had no fucking idea that Jasper even existed.

Although, seeing James in "_Bodies_" tonight was worse. He still just couldn't see how someone like Edward could have been involved with such a slime ball like James. Why couldn't he had seen how much Jasper had cared for him? That little voice inside your head that everybody has tried to speak up but Jasper didn't want to hear what it had to say. He already knew what the voice would have told him…

_"Maybe he didn't see because you never opened your mouth to speak to him!"_

**There you have it let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. CJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and favorites for this story. **

**SPECIAL WARNING: There is a scene in this chapter that some may find disturbing. Though I do not write in graphic detail (ever) there is clearly rape being committed. It is not my intention to offend anyone. **

**A special thank you to Mrs. Agget and all the help she is giving me. She has been a amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight, not the characters, not the locals or anything directly pertaining to Twilight and Ms. Meyers. I do however own the idea for this story and the direction it may take.**

**Warning: This story contains M/M romance between consenting adults. Please leave now if this is not your cup of tea or you are under the age of 18. There will be lemons in future chapters. **

Chapter 3

JPOV

By four o'clock the next afternoon, Jasper was ranting and in a rage again. Nobody was immune; not Jake or the guys who worked in the garage, not Pete or even Rose. But he knew she wouldn't put up with it for as long as the rest of them did.

Around five, Jake approached him with a sort of hands in the air look on his face. Then the asshole did raise his hands in the air and smiled at Jasper.

"I come in peace."

"Asshole," Jasper mumbled under his breath, trying to ignore the other man.

"Jasper, man, you have got to talk to someone. It might as well be me. Pete and Rose love you and you don't want to take this shit out on them. Em, Quil, and Embry work for you and they're afraid to say _"_Boo_" _right now for fear of losing their jobs. I'm not afraid of you and I sure as hell don't love you so sit your ass down and give!"

Jasper growled at his best friend and shoved himself away from the car he was about to kick. Damn thing wasn't cooperating but that could have been because he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing. He knew Jake wouldn't give up but he could take it somewhere more private. He nodded his head at the office and walked away from Jake. He knew the other man would follow.

Once inside and after Jake closed the door behind them, Jasper opened the bottom left drawer of his desk. He pulled out two tumblers and a bottle of Captain Morgan's. He poured a healthy amount into each glass and handed one to Jake. He sat in his chair and drank half the contents of the glass before he spoke. When he looked up, Jake's eyes were huge and full of concern. Jasper pulled out his wallet and removed a picture. He handed it to Jake.

Jasper watched as Jacob Black stared at the photo while he sipped his drink.

"So, it's Rose and Pete and some cousin of yours. What's a family picture got to do with the shitty mood you've been in lately?"

Taking the picture from Jake, Jasper grinned. It wasn't Jake's fault he didn't recognize the man in the picture. He hadn't known Jake back then.

"It's me."

"What the fuck?" Jake questioned, grabbing the picture back. He stared at it again.

"That was taken the day I left for college," Jasper answered. He remembered the excitement and happiness he felt that day.

"Wait...wait! This guy has some dark shade of brown hair. And those glasses have to be two inches thick. Hell, he's even shorter than Rose and you are not shorter than her," Jake was having a hard time putting it together.

A wide smile covered Jasper face, making his dimples deepen. "Bitch was wearing stilettos that day just to make me look even shorter. Pissed her off royally when I had a late growth spurt that same winter. I grew three inches. She hated me for awhile for showing her up."

"Okay, so you aren't the first person to go through the ugly duckling stage and come out better on the other side. Look at me!"

Jake pulled himself up straighter and flexed his huge biceps at Jasper. Jasper laughed. Not for the first time, Jasper thought about just how hot and straight Jake was and what a shame he wasn't gay. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Jasper, tell me what happened."

The sudden change in Jake's mood, the absolute concern in his voice, shocked Jasper. But it was the completely open and accepting look on Jake's face that broke Jasper. It was clear the man cared.

"I haven't spoken about this for ten years." He gave Jake a look that clearly stated _and I won't ever speak of it again, so don't ask_.

"At eighteen, I wasn't much to look at - short, geeky, awkward, and totally gay did not make for a very attractive package. I'd known for awhile that I was gay but Forks High School wasn't exactly a gay friendly environment. I'd done a good job of staying in the shadows." Jasper poured himself another drink and sipped at it, slower this time.

"I was determined that college would be different. I was wrong. I didn't fit in there either. Then I met…" Jasper shivered, took a drink, and continued.

"Edward Cullen was a senior. He was a PA for one of my professors. He specialized in tutoring freshman who tested out of early math classes into upper level ones. He's a genius with numbers." Jasper knew his face was pained. He could feel it.

"I fell fast and hard. He was so damned gorgeous with that crazy bronze hair and those deep forest green eyes. He was everything I wasn't - popular, sophisticated, seemed to really care about people, and so damned nice. I was going by my middle name, Hale, because I wanted to leave Forks and high school far behind me. He probably didn't even know my last name. Everyone used their student ID number on everything."

"So that's why he didn't recognize you when he brought his car into the shop. Different name and different look," Jake picked up quickly. Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Yeah and I was totally wrong about his niceness, too. He was dating another senior...James Archer." Saying the name was like having the taste of vomit in his mouth.

"That man's sole purpose in life was to seek out young inexperienced gay men and '_open their eyes to the glory of butt sex'_. His words, not mine." Jasper finished his drink and went to pour another. Jake reached across the desk and took the bottle, a cocky grin on his face. He gave Jasper a shrug of his shoulders.

"James quickly spotted the way I was acting around Edward and I'm sure he found it hilarious. I had no idea I was so transparent until the Halloween party. James had Edward invite me. I need that drink, Jake." Jasper pushed his glass towards the other man.

Jake poured out half of what Jasper had been pouring. Jasper sneered at him but grabbed the tumbler anyway.

"It was a masquerade party at a frat house off campus. I would never have been invited to it if not for Edward and James. I wasn't the only one, either. I recognized two other guys who were in a couple of my freshman classes. They evidently knew why we'd been invited, where as I was clueless. Their eyes behind their masks looked scared as hell. I could only see Edward. Such a fucking idiot!" Jasper swallowed the alcohol and felt the burn as it went down.

"I lost track of Edward as the party wore on and the booze flowed. I wasn't much of a drinker back then. It wasn't until later that I realized there must have been some kind of drug in the beer. That would have explained the way Ben and Eric were losing control. James herded Ben, Eric, and me to the basement around midnight. It was pitch black, damp, and cold. Someone lit a few candles in a far corner but we were faced away from them. We were told to strip everything off but our leave our clothes at the door. After we were undressed, someone threw bottles of lube at us and James told us to lube up. A voice from somewhere in the room laughed and told us to '_get it good and wet or you'll regret it'_."

Jasper began to shake in his chair. All the anger, pain, and embarrassment of the night came rushing back as if he were back there and it was all happening again.

"James spoke to another person in the room. 'Get ready baby', he said. 'It's going to be the fuck of your life'. He called Edward's name then and told him to come get his prize. Do I really have to continue this?" Jasper could feel the cold sweat that had popped out all over his body. His shaking had become worse.

Jake had been silent for a while. Jasper watched as he grew paler as each fact had been revealed and realization dawned.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper! They raped you!" Jake was furious and disgusted all in the same breath.

It was Jasper's turn to be quiet. Jasper had shut it all away and over the years he had refused to revisit that night .He had let anger and pain cloud everything that had happened. Now having taken the nightmare out, shaken it, and looked at it with the objectivity of maturity and time, something had changed.

"No it wasn't rape...at least for me." Jasper looked up at Jake.

"I could hear Ben and Eric both screaming. One of them was crying. Other voices were laughing. I braced myself for what I was sure would be a painful intrusion of my body. James kept talking to Edward but I never heard Edward say anything. James was egging Edward on." A sudden flash of memory and Jasper was back in that room again.

_He would never cry and he would never let them know how scared and ashamed he _

_was. Bent over a chair, he felt cold and so alone. Hands grasped his hips. Not from _

_lust, but for support. He wasn't sure it was Edward behind him but whoever it was _

_was shaking worse than he was._

_"Don't stretch him Ed, just go for the cherry!" James moaned out as Ben sobbed_

_beside me._

_I felt fingers, long and slender, slide inside me. They were gentle and the surprise of _

_the tenderness threw me off guard. I froze. His body slumped across me. I could_

_feel the quickness of his breaths. Then, I felt his semi hard dick slide between my _

_cheeks. He whispered something but I couldn't make it out because James started_

_screaming._

_"Shit Edward! Can't you do anything right?" _

_I felt Edward stiffen then pull back. His hips slapped my ass loudly and he groaned. His _

_dick wasn't hard enough to enter me. He was grinding our bodies together as if he had but __it was clear he wasn't turned on, at least to me. The others in the room, including James, clearly couldn't see what was going on._

_"He's not making a sound. Make him scream. You're such a shit, Cullen! Worthless!"_

_Edward's body began to pump against me harder as if he was pounding into me forcefully. He pinched my ass hard and I yelled out "SHIT!"_

"_Finally got in him. It's about fucking time. Now give it to him hard. They all like it hard the first time. Ben does, don't you Ben? You love me pounding into your ass."  
_

_Edward nearly fell over then. I could feel every tense muscle in his body as he leaned on me for support. He panted against my neck. The pinch came again harder and after I screamed out again, he breathed into my ear. I was sure no one else could hear him for _

_all the voices mixed together to make a loud chorus of laughs, cries, screams, and taunts._

"_When I tell you...run! Your clothes are still by the door. I'm…" his words were cut off by James._

"_What the fuck, Eddie...you can't do anything...SHIT...such a tight ass...damn feels_

_so good...I'm coming...fuck so...ahhhhhh!" Ben's screaming filled the room._

_Edward leaned closer and whisper shouted one word, "Run!" He let me go and I ran, only_

_stopping to pick up clothes. It didn't matter whose._

Jasper came back to himself. He wasn't sure how much of his thoughts he had vocalized. His body was damp from sweat. He felt chilled.. Jake's face was one of shock and confusion. He looked how Jasper felt.

Clarity reached Jasper for the first time in ten years. All this time, he'd thought Edward had been a willing participant in the nightmare. He'd thought Edward wanted to cause pain and inflict embarrassment just like James. Jasper could see now that James was the culprit in the entire situation. He not only humiliated the three new men in the room that night but he had done the same thing to Edward. Jake said the words out loud that Jasper was thinking.

"He was a victim as much as you were."

EPOV

Sitting in the boardroom, Edward couldn't keep his mind on the meeting Carlisle was directing. He pretended to scratch notes on the pad in front of him but it was really just doodles. He glanced at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. His only thought was that five o'clock couldn't get there soon enough and he wanted to get to Port Angeles to pick up his car.

A soft knock could be heard at the boardroom door. A familiar scent wafted into the room before the woman who wore it did. Bella Swan peeked around the door and smiled across the room. Edward didn't miss how his father's whole being changed as he smiled back at Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Archer is here," Bella spoke quietly.

"Good...fine...thank you Bella." Carlisle actually tripped over his words. Edward noticed that everyone in the room had turned to stare at the man.

"Have him join us...please."

What the hell was that? Carlisle Cullen looked like he was blushing. Edward tried to think of the last time he'd seen the man even smile or, hell, even look happy. Little flashes of Bella's presence around the office and the way Carlisle reacted to her floated across Edward's memory. Damn, how could he have been so blind? Edward drifted away inside his head as the meeting continued. 

_Carlisle Cullen had been a hard cold son of a bitch for as long as Edward had a _

_clear memory of his childhood. His mother, Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, had died when _

_he was still an infant barely two months old. Something about the delivery of_

_Edward had caused her to bleed to death internally. No one knew it was_

_happening until it was too late. Carlisle had blamed Edward and threw himself_

_into his job at Masen Finance._

_The only kind face in Edward's growing up years had been the housekeeper, Esme_

_Platt. She was a widow whose only child had died shortly after birth. She was a lonely _

_woman who only wanted a family to love. What she got was a child desperately needing_

_love and a man full of pain and hate. The only thing worse was when Esme let herself_

_fall in love with the bitter man and his young son._

_Edward remembered the day he came home from school to find Carlisle screaming_

_at Esme to get out of his was weeping uncontrollably and Edward _

_rushed to her defense. Carlisle was clearly not expecting that and his fury multiplied._

"_Stop it now!" Edward had screamed at his father. "What did you do to her?"_

"_It's alright, Edward," Esme tried to calm him. "He didn't do anything. It's all my fault."_

"_She thinks she is in love with me and that I would marry her!" Carlisle yelled at _

_Edward. "I'll never love anyone else ever again!"_

"_Just take your things and get out." Carlisle continued, "He's too old for a babysitter. We don't need you here anymore." _

_He then turned and left the house. The door slammed loudly behind him. Esme had shuddered beside Edward. He wrapped his fifteen year old scrawny arms around the only mother he'd ever known and hugged her tightly to him. It was the first time he'd realized that he had grown taller than her._

"_He's right. You don't need a babysitter anymore. You are almost grown," Esme said, _

_reaching up to kiss his cheek._

"_I still need you," Edward told her in a quiet voice. "He hates me."_

"_I don't think that's true. I think he hates himself and he's never gotten past the hurt of _

_losing Elizabeth. I should have realized that."_

"_Do you have to go?"_

"_Yes, but we'll stay in touch," she had promised. But they hadn't._

_She'd left him with a man who couldn't forgive or forget that he had lost the one woman_

_he had loved because of a son he hadn't wanted. Several years later, Edward had_

_discovered that truth because Carlisle had told him so on more than one occasion._

Carlisle's voice broke through the haze of Edward's memories. His father's voice stated one name and Edward's world came crashing down around him.

"And here is the man who is going to head up the new Real Estate Lending Department of Masen Finance...James Archer."

Edward raised his head to stare at the man who had starred in his nightmares for the last ten years. James took three long strides to cross the room and shook Carlisle's hand where he stood. 

Mike Newton, who had sat at Edward's left during the meeting, hadn't spoken to Edward in months. Now his low whispered voice sounded shaky and angry. 

"Did you know about this?"

Edward could only shake his head in denial.

"Shit! The SOB used me again," Mike yelled quietly under his breath. His hands, clinched in tight fists, lay on the table in front of him. Edward could see the whites of his knuckles.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice called out. "I believe that you and James already know each other. He's going to be in the vacant office next to yours. After he's met everyone else, why don't you show him where he'll be working?" 

Edward stood from the table, still in shock but wearing his practiced office face. He motioned toward the door with an outstretched hand. James smiled widely and met Edward at the door after speaking to several of the other people in the room.

Other staff members were standing in groups of two or three, discussing the meeting or gossiping. Edward could see them glancing at Bella and his father as they talked quietly at the head of the table. Bella was taking notes as Carlisle spoke. No one could miss the flush on Bella's cheeks or the twinkle in Carlisle's eyes.

"Looks like the old man is getting a young piece of ass these days." James laughed. "Good for him. It might improve his surly mood if he gets his dick in that. Not that a cunt is where I want my dick. How about you, Edward? Where are you putting your dick these days?"

Edward was seething by the time they reached the office that had been cleaned out for James. As CEO of Masen Finance, Edward had little time to notice who worked in what office or if there was no one in a vacant one. He reached deep inside himself and locked the frightened abused man James had known away tightly. When he turned to face the one person in the universe that Edward had cause to hate, he was in control again. This was his territory and his life. James had no place in it.

"Here's your office." Edward turned to leave. James placed a hand on his wrist. The tiny touch sent ice water and rage running through his veins.

"Take your hand off me," the words were said between gritted teeth. "You work here James...that's it, period." Edward smiled tightly as James removed his hand slowly. 

"And I believe as CEO and part owner of Masen Finance, that makes me your superior," Edward added with a calm voice he didn't feel on the inside, "so stay the fuck away from me." 

Edward couldn't get out of the building quick enough. The drive to Port Angeles would give him time to get his nerves under control. The entire day had taken a nose dive, all in one thirty minute meeting. He couldn't call Seth because he was headed out of town on a getaway with Paul.

On top of everything else, he was headed back to face the gorgeous, arrogant mechanic shop owner. Could it get any worse? The only thing the day had going for it was it being Friday. Once he picked up his car, he could spend the weekend forgetting the hate in the mechanics eyes and that James would be in the office next to his come Monday morning. 

He was running late but he had called ahead and somebody named Jake said, "No problem, we'll be here for awhile." Edward thought it was the guy who brought the lender car around when he originally left his car to be repaired. 

The lights were on in the shop and the lobby when Edward pulled into the lot. He took a deep breath as he turned the car off. Squaring his shoulders for the blond man's angry attitude, he exited the car and walked to the front door. A bell rang somewhere in the building when the door closed behind him. The manager's office door opened and the angry blond man walked out. He lurched a little to one side as he met Edward at the counter. 

"Everything looks good. Jake took it out for a test drive this afternoon and he didn't find any problems," Jasper Whitlock said as he ran Edward's credit card and handed him his receipt. He didn't even look at Edward.

Still upset from the encounter with James, anger seeped into Edward. He didn't know why this man was treating him this way but he didn't have to like it or take it, for that matter.

"I don't know why you detest me so strongly but whatever it is you could at least have the decency to face me when you talk to me when we are doing business." Edward knew his words were harsh and unkind. He wasn't prepared for the look in the other man's eyes when he finally turned to face Edward head on.

There was pain, confusion, and fear all mingled together with a little bit of insecurity thrown in. It was raw and it was real. What had happened to this man to make him look exactly how Edward felt deep inside?

Offering a hand to Edward, he spoke softly. "I'd like to start over, if that's okay with you. My name is Jasper Whitlock...Jasper Hale Whitlock. It's been a long time, Edward."

Edward froze. That name. He knew that name. He would never forget the name Hale. Flashes of a night that haunted him passed through his mind. But this man. Wasn't. Couldn't be. He didn't know this man. Did he?

**Authors note: I would love to know what you think of this chapter. Any and all reviews are welcome. **


End file.
